


Chiaroscuro

by Dragomir



Series: Blank Canvas [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Paint, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild D/s, Mild Kink, Painting, so this turned out to be more d/s than i thought it would...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Solas prefers a different canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing now.

“Hold still.”

An admonishment. Dorian keeps his eyes closed as the brush trails wetness down the bridge of his nose, shuddering at the cold. A hand under his chin, tilting his head gently to the side. More cool wetness applied to his cheek. The hand is back, tilting his face so he looks up, line of his throat bared to the brush. Clicking above him. Dorian sighs as a thicker brush dusts over his cheeks.

“Good boy.”

He almost purrs at the approval in those two words. He doesn’t smile, though. He’s not allowed to move until this is done. The brush tickles past his eyelashes, and repeats on the other side. The paint is starting to dry. It itches, but Dorian doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to ruin this moment of peace.

He feels his arm being lifted, twisted, placed along a wall _just so_ , held there with long, gentle fingers. Dorian keeps his arm in position, even when it begins to ache. He could lower it if he wanted to, relieve the stress. This would end and he could wash up. Get rid of the paint.

Dorian stays in position.

Paint trickles along his arm, followed by something soft, rubbing pigment into the muscle of his arm. His other arm is draped over one leg, legs folded into a pose he hopes is elegant and hopes displays him and he hopes it’s _obscene_. Brush dragging along his collarbone. Hand under his chin, tilting his face to look away from the raised arm. Hot breath along his ear, lips curved against the shell in a smile. Dorian shudders in _want_ but keeps his eyes shut. Lips press to his ear, to the shaved part of his head, withdraw.

“Perfect.”

Hand in his hair, not adding anything. Gentle. A reward for sitting still. Good boy. Dorian huffs softly, pleased.

Paint trickling over his belly, pooling along the lines of his thighs and outlining the curve of his soft cock nestled between his legs, open and vulnerable. This isn’t sexual, but _sensual_. Dorian craves the approval. This makes him feel…beautiful. Vulnerable. Desirable. _Loved_. The painter is kneeling now. Dorian shivers and bites the inside of his mouth as paint touches the bottom of his foot. He’s ticklish.

If he moves, he can stop this.

Dorian lets the sensation wash over him. It’s gentle, so gentle… The paint curves over the lines of his body. He wonders what he looks like now, covered in paint and sitting against a wall, naked and on display for anyone who walks in. The mage wonders if he’ll mind if anyone _does_. He doesn’t think so. He’s in an awkward pose, cock out for anyone to see and he’s so _vulnerable_ , but…

This is safe. Sensual. Sensuous. He feels safe and desired.

“Open your eyes.”

Whispered command.

Dorian opens his eyes and his breath catches in his throat as he sees what’s been done. The wall behind him is covered in black paint. His body has black paint but _brilliant_ splashes of color swirl over his body, outlines him.

He is _part_ of the fresco. Dorian looks up from his reflection in the mirror to meet Solas’ gaze.

 _Thank you_.

Solas smiles back at him and Dorian wants nothing more than to stay here as part of this fresco.

 _Thank you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from DAI kmeme: **Solas/Dorian - bodypaint.** Solas likes to paint and Skyhold's walls aren't his only canvas.
> 
> [This](http://i2.cdn.turner.com/cnnnext/dam/assets/141030171540-living-art-america-competition-story-top.jpg) is something like what I'm imagining Solas did. ~~Shhhhh. It's Solas and Dorian. They can figure out how to do this if they wanted to.~~


End file.
